


One look was all it took to fall in love with you.

by EmiLynn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is amused, Eliza Knows everything, F/F, Fluff, Human AU, Lena is a soft tech geek, Love at First Sight, Maggie is awesome, Sam is amused, Wedding, cuteness, just cute and sweet, kara is a puppy, maybe smut but doubtful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiLynn/pseuds/EmiLynn
Summary: Kara is just your average sister who just so happens to get roped in to helping her older sister plan her wedding. Everything had been going perfect until the rehearsal dinner Maggie her sister’s fiancée just so happens to have a long list of old friends. She was standing there across the room brilliant green eyes shinning in the dim lighting of the upscale restaurant. When their gaze met the rest of the world would know. “One look was all it took to fall in love with you.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUESS WHAT I HAVE A FREAKING COMPUTER AGAIN SO I DECIDED TO START A FLUFF FIC. also i decided that after the week i have had i needed something just fluffy and sweet this is just the first chapter i dont know if this will just be a short fic or not but i will not leave any of the pure tooth rotting sweetness OUT i swear! any way comments and kudos are always welcome I hope you all Enjoy! :)

It was a late Friday night and Alex had been bossing everyone around. 

 

“This rehearsal must go perfectly.” Alex said softly to her sister as she worried her lip, the anxiety and nervousness radiating from her as if she were on fire. Kara flashed a sympathetic smile as she placed her hands on Alex’s shoulders looking into her sisters worried hazel eyes.

“Alex… I love you, but you need to calm down everything is running smoothly, I am personally making sure of it. Please go talk to mom maybe she can calm you down. I on the other hand will go and re check the menu selections with the wait staff. I will come find you after alright.” Kara said with a soft voice her eyes silently begging her sister to relax. Alex rocked on her heels one last time before whispering a small “thank you.” to Kara before turning on her heels and heading over to their mom. Kara let out a slow puff of air as she plastered her brightest smile on her face and headed off to the kitchen.

Alex was a bundle of nerves as she approached a smiling Eliza. Eliza noticed immediately and gave her oldest a warm smile.

“Alexandra you look like you’ve been pacing for the last forty-five minutes please won’t you take a seat possibly have a glass of wine.” Eliza suggested as she wrapped her eldest in a warm hug feeling her relax just a bit before letting out a soft breath and pulling away, her face slightly tense as she took in her surroundings. Alex caught a smiling Maggie conversing with a tall brunette who was talking animatedly with her hands. She spotted a shorter black-haired woman standing next to the taller brunette. The black-haired woman was standing their sipping on a glass of wine as she nodded and gave her input when asked. Alex had no clue who they were she just knew they had been childhood friends of Maggie. 

Alex turned her attention back to her mom and nodded.

“I really could use a glass of wine, if Kara comes out could you send her my way?” Alex asked softly. Her other nodded and watched as her daughter turned and made her way over to Maggie and the others grabbing a glass of wine upon arrival. Alex smiled and slipped her free hand around Maggie’s waist. Maggie smiled and turned her head mid-sentence to kiss Alex softly on the cheek gaining an “awe” from the two women standing next to her. Alex blushed slightly and extended her hand to the tall brunette.

“Hello I’m Alex.” The brunette took her hand in a soft hand shake and smiled.

“Oh, believe me I know you are all that Maggie talks about. My name is Sam…. Sam arias its nice to finally put a face to a name.” Sam said with a small laugh her eyes beaming with joy as she looked at the couple she paused for a moment before she remembered her friend standing next to her without another moment, she began to introduce her to Alex.

“Oh, sorry this is my friend Lena. Maggie her and I have been friends since we were old enough to crawl.” Sam said. This prompted Lena to quickly swallow the drink she had taken and clear her throat before extending her hand for Alex to take.

“Pleasure to meet you Alex. I am so happy Maggie has found someone as wonderful as you.” Lena said with an earnest smile on her face as Alex shook her hand.

“Of course, its is nice to finally meet some of Maggie’s friends. I don’t know if you two know but she is quiet a mysterious lady with her past it is nice to finally get to meet someone who knows all of her secrets and maybe some embarrassing stories.” Alex said with an eyebrow wiggle and a laugh. Lena laughed and shook her head as Sam just smiled impishly and shook her head. Maggie’s cheeks flushed red as she cleared her throat.

“You. will. Not.” Maggie said with a worried and embarrassed look on her face.

“Oh, I will.” Sam said with a wide grin. Lena just laughed as she watched on with Alex as Maggie began to swat at Sam a smile on both of their faces. Lena began looking around the room at nothing in particular as she watched dinner guests mill about for the rehearsal dinner.

Kara had just entered the kitchen as she bobbed and weaved between waiters and cooks carrying trays. She snagged a few appetizer bites as she finally found her way to the kitchen office where the head chief was sitting down hunched over a stack of papers all with varying wishes and needs from Alex. Kara took in the obviously stressed gentlemen as she entered the room.

“Hey Jeff, how are things coming along?” Kara asked softly as she looked down at the man his hat tossed off to the side and his short blonde hair slightly messed as evidence of him running his hands through it.

“Well your sister definitely is one for demands but no worries everything is proceeding as wished.” Jeff said as she let out a soft sigh. Kara took pity on the man Alex was currently working to death.

“Well if everything Is in order with the menu and wine lists why don’t you go take a small break you look slightly stressed.” Kara offered the man practically started to praise the blonde for the small reprieve.

“Thank you, Kara. Ill be back in a few minutes I could use a breath of fresh air. Everything is set, and we will begin serving dinner when I return.” Jeff informed with a curt nod before standing and making a swift exit through the door next to the office. Kara turned around and headed back out through the kitchen to head back out into the restaurant dinning area. Kara was swiftly pulled to the side by her mother who currently had a slightly relieved look on her face.

“Your sister is finally relaxing a bit. How is everything in the kitchen?” Eliza asked as they came to a stop a few feet away from the door Kara had just exited.

“Well Jeff has everything in place I sent him to have a small break. He says when he returns dinner will start to be served.” Kara informed. Eliza let out a sigh and nodded her head.

“Oh, thank goodness. I truly hope your sister isn’t working the poor man to death…. This is just the rehearsal.” Eliza said in a sympathetic tone. Kara chuckled lightly as she nodded.

“Well I believe he may not want to do weddings for a while after tomorrow. Alex has…. Quiet the list of demands the poor man. Anyway, with that being said I believe he has nearly done the impossible.” Kara said as she began looking around for Alex.

“That does not surprise me your sister is…. Very particular on how she wishes things to go. Speaking of you may want to go find her I believe she was over by Maggie and a few of her friends.” Eliza suggested.

Sam had been carrying on a small conversation with Maggie and Alex when she caught Lena out of the corner of her eye. She had gone completely still, and her eyes were glued to something or rather some one across the room this prompted a hearty laugh to escape her mouth.

“This one over here is not only here to see Maggie but as a hopeless lesbian she… is hoping to meet someone and have a little fun.” Sam said in a teasing tone as Maggie chuckled and Alex gaped a little.

“Huh here I was thinking you two were a thing. By all means.” Alex said with a smirk Lena had snapped out of her head and smacked Sam on the arm her face flashing bright red.

“Samantha I cannot believe you just said that. I’m not just here to see Maggie or hook up I am here to mingle and maybe come away with a few new friends.” Lena said in a half-hearted attempt at mock offence. Maggie giggled.

“Oh, that is so not true Lena the useless lesbian here to just mingle. Ha! When hell freezes over. This is a wedding you know what they say about weddings…. Its one of the best places to hook up.” Maggie laughed as Lena blushed again a took a sip from her glass placing it down on the table next to them.

“Margaret I cannot believe you. I’m going to the restroom and when I return, I expect your topic be on something that is not my sex life.” Lena said in a teasing tone as she took off. The three-woman giggled behind as they watched Lena disappear in the mingling crowd.

Kara was just walking away from Eliza taking a search in the crowd looking for Alex when she was struck still as stone. Kara had locked eyes with the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes upon. As if the woman’s green vibrant eyes were a product of being a long-lost relative to medusa, she was turned to stone her body refusing to move as she took in the raven-haired woman standing across the room. Kara was lost the only thought racing through her mind was…. “Is this true love at first sight could I possibly be in love with someone I have never met?” as if the woman had read her mind, she broke their eye contact with a deep blush coating her cheeks. As if everything came rushing back Kara took in a deep breath whispering out a breathless “WOW” as she watched the woman suddenly retreat from the group she had been standing with. As the woman left Kara had become more aware of her surroundings noticing the women who had been standing with her were her sister and her soon to be sister in law.

Kara shook herself from her thoughts as she took a deep breath and made her way to her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is introduced to Kara. Dinner begins. Kara is disappointed for a split second then food is sat before her. Lena finally makes her way to the table. Sam informs her who Lena's love at first sight is. then she reveals whose sister she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had fun writing this chapter.... hehehe . comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all Enjoy! :)

Kara eventually crossed the room and greeted her sister with a quick poke to her sides from behind sending Alex jumping with a semi loud shout. Alex whirled around to face a laughing Kara.

“Really, must you torment me.” Alex groaned as she regained her composer.  
Maggie and Sam had been laughing quietly as they watched on in amusement as the sisters exchanged words.

“You are and always will be my big sister so… of course I must torment you with every chance I get.” Kara said before sticking out her tongue. Alex rolled her eyes and sighed as she looked to Sam and gestured with her hand at Kara.

“This is Kara my brat of a sister…. She is more like a puppy who has a pit for a stomach…. I swear she can eat anything she wants and never gain a pound.” Alex said as she sighed heavily as Kara beamed a smile.

“Nice to meet you Kara. My name is Sam I’m one of Maggie’s old friends.” Sam said with a smiling face as she offered her hand. Kara took her hand and nodded.

“Of course, I’m glad Maggie has people here for her. I am so excited to have an addition to our family she’s awesome isn’t she!?” Kara said happily. Maggie blushed slightly and chuckled.

“Aw little Danvers that is so nice of you to say.” Maggie said sincerely her eyes misting over slightly as she smiled at the compliment moving to hug Kara tightly. They broke their hug as Jeff exited and took his place at the front of the restaurant asking for everyone’s attention.

“Ladies and gentlemen if you would be so kind as to find your way to your seats dinner will be served.” Jeff said his appearance less worn than before his small break. Kara smiled and nodded her goodbye to her new acquaintance as she hurried over to Eliza who was currently already seated in her seat. Alex and Maggie had pulled Sam along with them Sam taking a seat at a table off on the Left of the room. Kara had been looking everywhere for the green-eyed woman but let out a defeated sigh as she was met with disappointment at not finding said woman. Eliza gave a small chuckle as she watched Kara’s shoulders slump slightly.

“What is it dear?” Eliza asked softly. Kara sighed and chewed on her lip before disclosing her reason for her current disappointed state.

“I saw the most beautiful woman… but now I cannot seem to find her.” Kara all but wined. Eliza smiled and placed a reassuring hand on her youngest daughters’ arm.

“I am sure she will appear again shortly.” Eliza offered as the waiters began setting out plates and filling glasses. Kara nodded and smiled as her senses were filled with the delicious smell of food.

There would be no toasts or speeches as this is just the rehearsal, they wanted to save some of the happy and encouraging words for the actual dinner that would take place after the wedding tomorrow. Everyone was happily eating, and the room was filled with soft conversations as a few stragglers had returned from outside or from the restroom. Kara was too busy eating her food and talking to a few of Alex’s work friends to notice her green eyed beauty finally take a seat at the table by Sam.

Lena turned to face Sam an apologetic look on her face.

“Sorry did I miss anything?” Lena asked Sam who had turned her attention to her. Sam finished the bite of food in her mouth taking a sip of wine before she spoke a smile on her face.

“Oh, not much just met Alex’s sister, didn’t really have much time to get to know her though dinner started ten minutes ago where did you go?” Sam asked with a raised brow.  
Lena shook her head and waved her hand.

“Oh, you know work they can’t ever seem to get through a day with out having to call me. I had just finished touching up my make up when Dylan from the lab called and needed my advice… nothing serious but he just wouldn’t stop talking.” Lena huffed out as she grasped her glass and took a sip. Sam snorted softly and smiled bumping her shoulder into Lena’s softly.

“Look the guy likes you so he tries to come up with every excuse in the book to talk to you.” Sam said her face relaxed. Lena laughed and leaned back in her chair.

“Oh well too bad I don’t swing that way.” Lena said with a sway of her head.

“Maybe you should tell him. I mean if he doesn’t know from the media by now, I’m sure the guy lives under a rock…. Please let him down gently no one likes being led on.” Sam said in a semi-serious voice her eyes flashing with sympathy.

“Of course, I’ll do it as soon as the wedding and festivities are over, I honestly would date him if I were in to men, he is actually quite nice.” Lena said nonchalantly. Sam nodded in agreement then decided to steer the conversation away from the topic of men.

“Speaking of people… has anyone caught your attention tonight I mean I saw you spacing out looking at some one earlier.” Sam asked as she took a bite of salad. Lena blushed slightly before wiggling her brows.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Lena said with a teasing tone. Sam scoffed and sighed a grin on her face before she gasped smacking Lena on the arm.

“You totally have. What’s her name? What’s she look like? Tell me I’m dying here.?” Sam all but begged in a small child like voice as she pouted and batted her eyelashes at her best friend. Lena grinned at Sam’s child like behavior she reached up and made a zipping motion over her mouth before giggling. Sam pouted again this time jutting her lip farther out and willing her eyes to fill with unshed tears. Lena shook her head in amusement before taking pity on her friend sighing loudly.

“Fine… I haven’t even spoken to her yet but my god her eyes are the purest blue I have ever seen, and her hair is as golden as the sun. she was wearing glasses and a white knee length dress with blue accents. I swear she is a Greek goddess.” Lena sighed in awe as she thought back to the blonde who stole her breath without a single spoken word. The blonde who had done nothing but walk and catch her eye. Sam smiled brightly at the reveal of Lena’s distracted state earlier soon she covered her mouth as she stifled a fit of laughter finally processing all of the information she had just been given.

Lena took in the new state of Sam as she came too from her day dream, she raised her brow as a questioning look over took her soft features.

“What is there something I’m missing here?” Lena asked her voice a slight octave higher than normal. Sam took in a few deep breaths as she reigned herself in smiling impishly.

“Yes, I believe the woman you are talking about happens to be sitting right over there.” Sam said with an amused smile as she pointed over the table and down about five people to a blonde who was basically inhaling her food. Lena’s gaze followed the line of Sam’s finger her jaw dropping once she took in the blonde stuffing her face happily.  
Lena was not disgusted at all at the rate the blonde ate she couldn’t really comprehend much at all after catching the blonde. Sam shook her head and began waving her hand in front of Lena’s face eventually gaining her attention again after apparently talking to herself for the last five minutes.

“Gosh I have never seen you zone out to someone like that …. ever she really must have made a first impression. Also, I’m not quite sure you heard anything I had said just a few minutes ago.” Sam said as she looked at Lena a slightly surprised look crossing her face. Lena nodded and shook her head in embarrassment.

“I am truly sorry what had you said Sam?” Lena asked.

 

Kara had been eating happily as she conversed with Eliza about the wedding in between bites.

“Kara slow down we don’t need to be calling an ambulance from you inhaling your food and choking. Your sister would kill you after the medics saved you. You know how she is.” Eliza said with a serious face. Kara swallowed the food in her mouth before she took a generous gulp of wine blushing slightly and bowing her head.

“I know I’m sorry but gosh the food is just so amazing I can’t help it.” Kara apologized in a soft tone.  
Eliza chuckled and patted Kara on the back softly.

“I will not disagree there, just please slow down a bit.” Eliza suggested Kara nodded and re-situated slightly in her chair.

“Of course, mom.” Kara said in agreement she began eating again this time significantly slower than before. Eliza shook her head and smiled.

“Thank you.” 

 

It had been a few minutes and Sam had still not answered Lena using every last second to smile to herself thoughtfully before relenting in sharing the information with her friend Lena had all but rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration as Sam had obviously taken some sort of fun in having something the Luthor wanted.

“Come on Sam tell me I’m practically begging here.” Lena wined out. Sam was slightly amused by Luthor’s obvious torment. She sighed after a minute.

“Your mystery girl over there…. Her name is Kara…. And.” Sam said taking a dramatic pause as she reveled in the face Lena was making internally taking a mental picture. After a long pause Lena threw her hands up in surrender.

“And what Sam????” Lena asked impatiently. Sam chuckled and straightened her spine smiling to herself.

“Brace yourself… but Kara…. Kara is Alex’s…. younger sister.” Sam smiled when she saw Lena’s eyes go wide as she fought back the obvious shock that would have had her spitting her drink everywhere if it weren’t for manners basically being bread into her. 

“What d-did…. She’s Alex's sister…. No way how does this always happen to me... hell she’s probably as straight as they come.” Lena said her eyes still wide and her voice far from amused. She took a second to take in the obvious laughing fit Sam was holding back rolling her eyes after a moment.

“You aren’t serious, are you?” Lena asked her voice in a lower octave than before as disbelief colored her face. Sam shook her head.

“I’m sorry but no I am being one hundred percent honesty Lee.” Sam said in a quiet voice the amusement that had been there dissipating as she took in the forlorn look on Lena's face.

“Well hell just my luck.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another fluffy chapter. Eliza encourages Kara. Kara finally Learns Lena's name in the funniest of way following their first kiss and Kara's mouth not being connected to any sort of filter. Alex stumbles in on something and starts teasing relentlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn? what the hell is slow burn LMAO any way hope you all enjoy this cringe worthy chapter that is still sweet and awkward in many ways. any ways comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy! :)

Lena couldn’t stop kicking herself for locking eyes on the blonde that happened to be the sister of her best friends soon to be wife she drank entirely too much as she willed the blue gaze from her mind. Sam placed a hand on Lena’s fore arm and gave her a weird look.

“You gonna be okay or am I going to have to carry your drunk ass into bed later?” Sam asked with amusement in her voice. Lena couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her mouth with wide eyes she covered her mouth and held back her laughter before clearing her throat.

“Sam you want to get me in bed…. Thought you’d never ask.” Lena slurred out laughing again only a moment later at the awkward face Sam gave her shaking her head and letting out a small laugh of her own Sam took Lena’s glass from her and placed it out of her reach.

“Not like that you thirsty lesbian and you know it.” Sam said in the most serious voice she could produce. The sight of her best friend utterly shit faced causing her to mentally take a picture one she could hold over Lena’s head as a memory for as long as she could. Lena was giggling uncontrollably causing a few of the other dinner guests to give her a slightly amused look not questioning why the woman had almost been in tears from laughter. 

Kara’s attention had been pulled to the two sitting a few people down and on the opposite side of the table from her that is where she let out a breath and everything stood still again, she caught the green-eyed woman laughing and giggling uncontrollably. The next thing Kara knew she was speaking lowly to her self Eliza being the only on who had been paying attention to her youngest stopped and followed her line of sight finally laying eyes upon the woman who had so suddenly captivated her youngest’s attention. Eliza smiled and patted Kara on the Arm after the raven-haired woman excused herself from the table.

“Kara….” Eliza said softly pulling her daughters attention from the now empty seat. Kara turned to Eliza a dazed look on her face.

“y-yes?” Kara asked in a soft barely there voice. Eliza smiled internally face palming at how stricken her daughter seemed to be.

“Go after here at least get her name or for god sake make sure she makes it to the bathroom with out falling all over herself.” Eliza encouraged a small smirk on her face normally Eliza would chastise someone for being shit faced in public, but Lena hadn’t been hurting anyone or being a sobbing mess so instead she encouraged her daughter to go find out who this mystery woman was being how she couldn’t stop talking about her unless her daughters face was inhaling food. Kara blinked a few times before she nodded and stood abruptly taking off after the other woman.

Sam had watched Kara take off after Lena a smile on her face as she sipped non-conspicuously from her glass. “Oh, this is too rich.” Sam thought as a smile played on her lips.  
Kara had made it to the bathroom a few minutes later she opened the door and made her way in just as Lena stumbled out from one of the stalls slipping on the bottom of her dress and falling to the floor before Lena knew what had been happening she was caught in strong arms as she looked up her smile faded from her face and she couldn’t help the drunken words from escaping her mouth.

“Ah my beautiful rescuer. Ocean blue eyes I could drown in.” Lena said breathlessly her heart pounding in her ears. Kara couldn’t help but to blush as she helped right the other woman to a standing position.

Lena didn’t let go all she could do was get lost in those eyes.

Kara was very much in the same state as she was locked in a slight embrace with her arms wrapped around Lena’s waist holding her up being the support she needed.  
Before either of them knew it, they were leaning in their lips only a quarters width apart their breathing steady and matching as nothing in the world seemed to matter. Kara blinked a few times before she leaned the rest of the way in capturing red lips with her own, she couldn’t help the rising heat she felt from her chest to the tip of her head. Lena couldn’t help the small whimper she made when her lips were finally embraced by the other woman’s. After a few minutes Kara sunk back into reality and she broke the kiss abruptly pulling back just enough to look the other woman in the face.

“Oh I-I’m sorry I have no clue what has gotten into me… it’s just I uh well uhm we locked eyes earlier and I just knew one look was all it took to fall in love with you.” Kara stammered out her face beat red the atmosphere heavy as she finally realized what she had just said, and she began correcting herself.

“N-not that... I love you a co-complete stranger oh god I’m sorry I seem to be living with my foot in my mouth I don’t even know your name oh no I am really reall-.” Kara was cut off by soft lips pressing against hers again this time the kiss less timid than the first she melted and relaxed into the feeling. They were to engross by their sudden make out session to hear the door open. Alex had entered, and she was heading to the bathroom next to the two when she bumped into them and Kara pulled her lips and gaze from Lena. Alex stopped dead in her track her mouth gaping at the scene she had stumbled upon.

“Oh my god Jesus Kara could you not control your gay ass?” Alex squeaked. Kara blushed and started stammering.

“I uhm I’m sorry Alex I just. I saw her earlier and and well I couldn’t help it besides moms the one that encouraged me to come in and make sure she was alright.” Kara said her face now resembling a tomato.

Alex opened and closed her mouth a few times like a gaping fish before she started laughing.

“Mom sent you in to make sure she’s okay not to shove your tongue down her throat.!” Alex laughed loudly holding her stomach as she was sinking slowly towards the floor before she suddenly popped back up.

“Look you do you, but I have to pee please refrain from making out until I am out of here.” Alex said as she hurried into the stall next to them. Lena had been quiet the whole time her face matching Kara’s at the sudden interruption. Lena giggled softly as Alex flushed and began readying to open the stall door.

“So, I never did catch your name.” Kara said softly Alex laughing as she exited her stall.

“Her names Lena she is Sam and Maggie’s friends holy shit Kara did you really just start making out with someone with out knowing their name first.” Alex began laughing harder when Kara swallowed and blushed again. Lena chuckled as Alex shook her head and dried her hands the room going quiet again once she exited. Kara looked down into green eyes her cheeks still red.

“My name is Lena and from your sisters nagging and teasing you must be Kara…. And honestly as far as your words I fell in love at first sight as well.” Lena said in a soft voice all traces of the drunken woman before gone. Kara flashed a bright smile before she took a step back and offered her hand. Lena took it and Kara spoke.

“Well Lena it is nice to meet you…. would you like to be my date to the wedding tomorrow?” Kara asked in all seriousness. Lena laughed again before pulling the blonde into another kiss breaking it a moment later.

“Of course, but…. Only if you honor me with the soft press of your lips tomorrow.” Lena said in all seriousness. Kara grinned and nodded eagerly as she turned to the side and offered Lena her arm.

“Of course, princess now what do you say we wash our hands and head back I am sure Alex is thoroughly embarrassing me by now.” Kara said with a chuckle. Lena snorted and nodded her head as they made their way to the sink.

“Sam will never let me live this down if she catches wind of our bathroom encounter.” Lena said as she shook her head and washed her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word travels fast and so do pictures apparently. Kara gets teased by Eliza and Lena by Sam. they enjoy the rest of dinner and head home only for Lena to be pulled off to the side by the blonde before departure cuteness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another fluffy chapter with a bit of romance followed by clumsiness by our favorite blonde. i hope you all have enjoyed this so far i enjoy writing this so much it puts me in a happy hopeful head space. anyway comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy!:)

Kara and Lena exited the restroom arm in arm the dinner rehearsal in full swing as they separated and took their original spots. Kara was blushing hard when her mother leaned in and whispered in her ear.

“Kara dear I said make sure the woman was okay not make out with her and scar your sister for life with your cringe worthy antics.” Eliza said with a soft chuckle Kara groaned and threw her head back opening her eyes a moment later to train her gaze on her sister who was currently giggling to Maggie no doubt about what she had intruded upon in the bathroom. After a few moments Kara’s phone went off she plucked it from her purse and swiped to open. The text was from Maggie a bunch of laughing emojis followed by another text right after.

8:57 (Maggie) GREAT JOB LITTLE DANVERS I KNEW YOU WERE AS GAY AS A CIRCLE!!!!

Kara blushed wildly again and rolled her eyes as she didn’t respond throwing her phone back into her purse.

Lena was in sort of the same situation as she sat back down to a grinning Sam. Lena fought herself on her curiosity but ultimately relented in asking why her friend was smiling like a Cheshire cat taking a steeling breath Lena looked Sam in the eye a small smirk playing on her own lips.

“What?” Lena asked as she tried to keep her cool. Sam laughed and picked up her glass taking a quick sip before clearing her throat the shit eating grin never once leaving her face.

“What? What? Lena you snuck off to have a quick make out session in the bathroom that is what.” Sam giggled. Lena rolled her eyes and tired to hide the smile that crossed her lips along with the slight blush it brought.

“How do you know I could have simply just returned to the table with some help.?” Lena asked trying to play coy but failing miserably. Sam obviously wasn’t buying Lena’s crappy playing dumb tactic as she nodded and smirked again.

“Mhmm sure whatever it so doesn’t help that you two not only left to the restroom at the same time and returned the same time, but Maggie sent me a text telling me exactly how the older sister caught you in the act.” Sam said pulling her phone out and showing Lena the text a beaming take that smile showing on her face. Lena looked at the text and blushed harder rolling her eyes.

“What makes you think that really happened?” Lena tried and failed again at hiding her playful smirk. Sam didn’t say anything she just swiped up on the text and showed Lena the picture Alex must have taken as she exited the bathroom the two were clearly too close for not just have been making out. Lena stammered a bit then finally relented.

“Okay fine…. So…. I may have been kissing the sister….” Lena said softly Sam Laughed.

“Well no fucking shit. Now why don’t you tell me how you really feel about the situation who started what who kissed who?” Sam asked her curiosity obviously getting the best of her as her eyes shined with amusement. Lena waved Sam off and shook her head the smile creeping back onto her face.

“Well I may have uhm… tripped over my dress coming out of the stall and Kara…. She was there to catch me…. we just stood there for a few moments until she leaned in, I had no idea what was happening before it was too late but my god her lips are amazingly soft and my god. Have you seen her freaking arms I mean come on she must work out every day?” Lena said the smile getting wider as she explained Sam just listened contently as her best friend began to basically fawn over her new crush the only thing that snapped Sam from Lena’s words was when Lena began going over the after part of their make out.

“She didn’t even know my name she went off in this little ramble eventually saying that “one look was all it took to fall in love with you” I mean what kind of cheesy romantic crap like that works…. But my god it did, and I couldn’t help it then she asked if I wanted to be her date to the wedding tomorrow and I just kissed her saying as long as I get to feel the soft press of her lips, I mean What the hell I never say shit like that.” Lena said in a long-winded explanation her facial expressions making Sam giggle.

“Well then maybe love at first sight really is a thing and if so, Lena I would keep hold of her it sounds like you two were meant to be.” Sam said in a thoughtful and loving voice. There was no teasing Sam had been serious and this shocked Lena to near death Sam was never the romantic always saying love was for chumps but here she was telling Lena to hold on to Kara that it could be possible. Lena had no words for what Sam had just said so she nodded and turned her attention to her food.

The night went by and the only thing that happened after was Kara managed to catch up to Lena pulling her out into one of the deserted hallways a smile and a piece of paper in hand.

“Kara so nice to see you again what is that in your hand?” Lena asked the smirk she had growing when Kara began to stammer and blush.

“Well uh I guess if you’re my date tomorrow you sort of need my number…. Even if we are to be here anyway, I would like to uh coordinate outfits with you tomorrow, so we may match uhm that is if your up for it you just pick whatever you want to wear, and I will do all of the extra work to make sure its perfect.” Kara said in a rush as she handed Lena the piece of paper. Lena didn’t know what got into her after that she grasped the hand that was handing her the paper and she brought it up to her face placing a soft kiss to the blonde’s palm.

“Of course, Kara whatever you would like…. I hope uhm…. You wont just be messaging me for outfit matching… I mean its okay if you are just hope maybe to uhm get to know you a bit. I mean I’m not one for just making out with random strangers and I would really like if maybe this could possibly go on for…. Uhm…. Longer i-if that’s okay with you?” Lena said she had no idea where her nerves of steel had come from maybe it was the liquid courage, she was granted for being shit faced but her words were honest and true she felt it in her bones. Kara smiled brightly and wrapped her arms loosely around Lena’s waist she took on of her hands from Lena’s waist and grabbed one of Lena’s hand holding it gingerly like she could break and disappear at any moment. Kara looked deep into Lena’s eyes and stole her breath away with the look of absolute certainty as she pulled Lena into a kiss. Lena gasped at the sudden contact not that It wasn’t wanted quite the contrary it was all Lena wanted.

They had kissed for a few moments before Kara pulled back and Lena looked up at her through her lashes a dazed smile on her face. Lena swallowed and let out a slow breath.

“Of course, I will message you, but you still have yet to answer my question would you like to get to know each other and possibly start something?” Lena asked again this time more forward then the last. Kara smiled again and kissed her again this time Kara pulled back with a beaming smile.

“I most certainly would. Now I would like you to go and have a good rest of your night just uhm message me as soon as you get to where you are going, I am really looking forward to talking to you more.” Kara said as she unwrapped her arms from Lena but did not let go of the hand, she had been holding she pulled Lena along to find Sam. Sam raised a brow at the sight of a blushing Lena being led out by a blonde puppy who if she had a tail would be wagging it wildly. 

“Sam if you would be so kind as to make sure Lena makes it to where ever she is going in one piece, I would be extremely grateful.” Kara said softly as she finally let Lena’s hand go in favor of backing away as she faced them and waved. Sam and Lena had just began walking away as they heard a clatter of what sounded like metal serving trays crash to the floor. When Sam looked back over her shoulder she couldn’t help but laugh when she saw the blonde on the floor scrambling to get up and help pick up the mess she had most certainly caused.

“That woman has it bad for you Lena I hope she isn’t always this dazed or she may never function properly again….. what have you done cast a spell?” Sam teased as they turned and began walking once more. Lena chuckled and shook her head letting out a small huff.

“I do not think she is the only one under a spell tonight Sam.” Lena said as they exited the building and were greeted with their limo waiting for them to climb in. Sam opened the car door and allowed Lena to get in first a smirk as she began to climb in behind her.

“Well whatever it is you both seem to be so into each other you have no way of thinking straight.” Sam said as she adjusted her dress, so she could reach for the door. Just before closing it Lena laughed and put her hand on her shoulder.

“Well I can most definitely tell you straight is something I’ve never been so my thinking being straight HA that is the best thing I’ve heard all night.” Lena chuckled. Sam shook her head with a smile and closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena arrive at their respective homes they text, call and fill each other in on what they would be wearing for the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as requested Kara will be wearing a suit. Sorry this chapter wasn't as funny as the last but i promise next chapter will be loaded with fluff and teasing.... our two women may even find themselves causing a bit of shenanigans. sorry this chapter is short but as always comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy! :)

Kara was elated to say the least when she had just entered her apartment her phone going off as she unlocked the door. Kara had left the rehearsal dinner not long after Lena and Sam had. Alex had a few last-minute requests to relay to Jeff, so god knows what she had in-store. Kara walked in locking the door behind her quickly removing her coat and hanging it up by the door she then hurried to check her phone a giant smile on her face as she read the message.

 

11:34 (Unknown): Kara, hey it’s Lena just wanted to tell you I am home safe…. I hope Alex and Maggie teased you just as much as Sam teased me…. any way I don’t know if your still at the dinner or if your home but uhm message back when you can…. bye...  
Kara couldn’t help the effect Lena had on her she was blushing hard and smiling like a clown. Kara decided it hadn’t been too late, so she texted back.

11:37 (Kara): Lena! Hey! Great to know you made it home safe…. Alex was uhm insufferable Maggie on the other hand she was uhm strangely encouraging… lol any way I just got home. Hope your having a good night….

 

Kara was slightly awkward when it came to striking up a conversation so she had only hoped Lena was in the mood to text. If she wasn’t Kara would just find something to watch on tv and get comfy. Kara stared at her phone for a few minutes eventually setting it down as she received nothing back right away so slightly disappointed, she shuffled her way to her bathroom and took a shower she reveled in the feeling of the warm water cascading down her body. After a short shower and changing into a pair of pajamas Kara made her way to her couch flipping on the tv. She had only just begun to get into the show she had been watching when her phone began ringing. Kara sighed groaning slightly as she stood and made her way over to the kitchen island picking up her phone not bothering to read the caller I.D so when she nearly face planted on her way back to the couch at the sound of Lena’s soft and slightly tired voice one could say she was embarrassed when Lena’s voice suddenly had taken in a worried pitch. It warmed Kara’s heart that the woman she had just met today was concerned for her well-being.

Kara had righted herself and finally and safely sat down with a soft oof that made Lena chuckle a bit.

“Lena! I’m sorry I had thought maybe you had fallen asleep.” Kara said softly as she situated the phone to her ear.

“Well I was thinking about it but then I took a shower and I guess I just couldn’t stop thinking about you so when I had gotten your message, I finished my shower and…. Took an embarrassingly long time debating on weather or not to call you and well here we are…… so I’m sorry Alex teased you although I bet it was funny and Maggie well I had gotten a few messages from her too… so lets just say I’m sure she is elated we uhm well you know any way….. what would you like to talk about?” Lena asked Kara could hear the fact Lena was smiling over the phone and it made her grin dopily as she took in a breath taking a moment to think about something to talk about when she started rambling about Alex and her never ending requests for the wedding and reception dinner.

“Well sounds like she is a very specific woman… poof man he will never want to do weddings ever again.” Lena said with a laugh Kara smiled into the phone nodding.

“Yes well I’m sure by the time this is all over Eliza will be revived they will be on a honey moon mom needs a break Alex is stressing everyone out… but I suppose it is allowed I hope she is with Maggie forever one because they make me believe in love and two I don’t think anyone would survive another Alex Danvers wedding plan.” Kara said laughing loudly. Lena smiled and Laughed as well hearing Kara’s voice made her heart do little somersaults. Soon Lena found herself lost in the sound of Kara she was thinking of well…. Things the only thing snapping her out of it was Kara asking if she was alright.

“Yeah I’m fine sorry I was just… uhm thinking about what to wear tomorrow.” Lena said as she shook herself from her more than dirty thoughts. 

“What will it be then?” Kara asked her voice chipper. Lena chuckled again and shook her head.

“Well I was thinking about this long dark green dress with black stilettos and a nice black hand bag what about you?” Lena asked thinking back to the last time she had worn this particular dress it had been her older brothers wedding about five years ago her train of thought stopped as Kara began to speak.

“Well I was uhm thinking about wearing a tux I mean Alex is and I’m supposed to be her best man so uhm why not.” Kara answered. Lena nearly choked on her own saliva as she began thinking about the blonde in a nicely fitted tux.

“U-uhm that sounds really….( Hot, sexy, magnificent) appropriate… what color?” Lena stuttered her mouth suddenly dry. Kara noticed the slight stutter and small swallow Lena took with a smile on her face Kara began going into detail about how well the black suit would fit she got slightly worried when she was done rambling on about her outfit.

“Lena?......... Lena you there?” Kara asked softly her voice full of curiosity and nervousness.

“S-sorry honestly I am loving the idea of you in a tux…. Can’t wait to see the reality of it.” Lena finally said her voice low and a little breathless. Kara let out a sigh of relief at Lena’s comment smiling broadly.

“Well I am sure you will absolutely love it…. I may need to get you a drink as soon as you see me.” Kara laughed. Lena scoffed and shook her head.

“First Sam with the teasing then Maggie now you.” Lena whined. This only make Kara laugh louder before she almost fell off the couch at the comment.

“Aww come on Lena I had to… any way I should probably be getting to bed I do have to be up to deal with bridezilla in the morning.” Kara said reluctantly as she let out a slightly disappointed sigh. 

“Yeah I suppose I should to don’t need Sam banging down my door in the morning I’m suppose to meet up with her for coffee and probably teasing…. I hope to god she is in a less teasing mood tomorrow one more useless lesbian joke and I may just keel over.” Lena yawned softly. Kara smiled at the cute sound of Lena yawning. 

“Hopefully she doesn’t tease you any way goodnight if you need anything don’t hesitate to text me.” Kara said with a smile. Lena nodded and began standing from the chair she had perched herself in earlier that night as she drug out her goodbye reluctantly hanging up when she fell into bed. She closed her eyes for only a moment before her phone pinged from her night stand. Lena yawned again and grabbed her phone. Smiling when she saw the random emojis Kara had sent her she quickly typed out a “Go to bed you puppy don’t need the bride being unhappy because your tired tomorrow.” Text before typing goodnight sweet dreams again finally lowing her phone before it went off again Lena sighed this time only to change her demeanor from happy sleepy to annoyed and embarrassed. Sam had sent her a picture she was oblivious about being taken earlier. Her annoyed expression turned into heart eyes as she looked over the picture. 

Sam had managed to sneak a picture of Kara and Lena kissing earlier and it sent a warm feeling from her chest up to the top of her head her heart almost stopping dead in her chest as she looked at the happiness clearly written on both of their faces. Lena almost dropped her phone when it went off her thoughts obviously lost on the picture. She backed out from the picture and read the following message from Sam groaning as Sam teased her.

12:43 (Sam): Kara and Lena sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Hope your puppy and you get married and live happily ever after. Just look at how cute you two are cheeks all red and heart eyes everywhere goodnight Lena have pleasant dreams!

Lena snorted and shook her head quickly sending a I hate you goodnight back to Sam she couldn’t help the fact she had been blushing and she couldn’t help the fact she had a giant smile on her face. Lena had finally abandoned her phone on her night stand and rolled over finally falling sleep to the thought of the blonde and the anticipation of tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex arrives freaking out They go to breakfast and get in a little last minute shopping. The wedding ceremony is uneventful. Dinner is nice and Kara goes extra as hell for Lena. they sneak off for a little make out session. the chapter and story ends sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys this is the final chapter for this short fic i hope you have all enjoyed this small fluffy and slightly humorous supercorp fic. Let me know if you want more and let me know what you would like to see as always comments and kudos are always welcome and i hope you all enjoy! :) TA TA LOVELYS!!!!

Kara awoke the next day to her sister pounding on her door she grabbed her phone looked at the time a slowly began cursing to herself she quickly slid out of bed immediately falling to the floor thanks to her discarded clothes from the day before. The pounding on her door got louder followed by a shout.

KARA IM GONNA BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN IF YOU DON’T GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!!”

Kara pulled herself from the floor and hurried out to the Living room pulling the door open revealing one very pissed off Alex and a wide-eyed Eliza. 

“Goodmor-.” Kara began but was interrupted by Alex shoving her way into her sister’s apartment. Eliza gave Kara an apologetic look quickly stepping past her youngest daughter. Kara closed her door and turned to face her mother.

“I’m sorry sweetie she’s sort of freaking out you know she has a pretty bad case of the wedding jitters.” Eliza said as she stepped aside when Alex barged back into the room. 

“Yes, I am freaking the fuck out. And I need my people and Maggie I need Maggie, but I can’t see Maggie you know bad luck and all so that’s why I’m here now help ME CALM THE FUCK DOWN.” Alex huffed out her words growing a little more erratic and loud as she ran her fingers through her hair. Kara couldn’t help but shake her head in slight amusement.

“So that is why we are here most likely and rudely waking everyone in your building at six am on a Saturday.” Eliza sighed as she turned her attention back to a more frantic Alex.  
Kara just shook her head and let out a small sigh before wrapping her arms around her older sister. Kara waited a few minutes feeling Alex relax a small bit in her embrace before she spoke not pulling away from her.

“Alex it is your big day and you will be amazing I promise by the time you and Maggie are cuddled up in your hotel room bed sipping from champagne glasses or what have you… you will realize your life is just getting better you will feel so silly for freaking out and you will fall even more in love with your beautiful wife do you hear me so please calm down take a few breaths and see the happy…. Be the happy and then let’s go get breakfast.” Kara said gaining a small giggle from her older sister and a small chuckle from Eliza.

A few hours later.

The three woman had breakfast and were out buying last minute items for the wedding Kara had initially split off for a little while as she went and bought a brand new tux she had settled for a tight fitting plan dress tux with the matching bow tie and silver cuff links she had tried it on and had been satisfied with the way it fit her. After purchasing the garment and picking up a few extra for after items she headed back to Alex and Eliza who had somehow found their way into a party favor store. Kara bumped into her sister who was looking at the various colored confetti with a small grumble Alex turned to see her beaming blonde sister holding a garment bag and a small shopping bag she raised a brow and snatched the bag from Kara. 

“Hey Give that back.” Kara whined. Alex just shook her head and peeked into the bag regretting it immediately. Closing the bag and handing it back to Kara.

“I should not have done that I don’t need to see what your gonna be wearing for your new GIRLFRIEND!” Alex said laughing when Kara blushed and swatted at her arm pouting when they were joined by Eliza who had a few dozen streamers in hand.

“What is with all of the shouting today Alexandra?” Eliza asked her brows furrowed. Kara just ducked her head and avoided all eye contact when Alex began talking.

“Oh, you know just picking on Kara for her new girlfriend who she is in fact trying to impress.” 

“Leave your sister alone today is about you what more could you gain by picking on your sister?” Eliza asked with a small question in her voice. Alex just slouched her shoulders before picking back up.

“Well you are in fact correct today is about me and I want to pick on her sorry for being…. well me but I promise ill find something else to do with my time.” Alex said in a matter of fact voice that made Kara pout then smile as Eliza sent her a small smile. 

The rest of the day went as planned with them arriving at the church a few hours latter Kara seemingly getting locked in Alex’s changing room with a “Here help our sister make sure you both stay put ill be back as soon as I check in on Maggie.” From Eliza as she exited the room now both sisters were ready and waiting for the time they are allowed to exit.

After an hour or so Eliza had come and readied Alex as her big moment was nigh. Kara practically bounced with happiness as she was sent from the room to go stand as best man and await the wedding to commence.

Kara had caught a few gasps and turned a few heads as she entered, she made her way to her place eventually looking out over the gathering around her. Kara’s heart stopping when it landed on Lena in all her glory wearing a floor length dark green dress that showed off her light unblemished alabaster skin. Lena’s hair was falling in dark thick curls down her shoulders the light makeup Lena had been wearing making her eyes and lips pop Kara couldn’t help but stare her mouth going dry as she let her vision roam over the other woman. To say Lena wasn’t in the same state would be a lie although she had been torn from her ogling by an elbow to her side from Sam a shit eating grin on her face.

“Ouch what the hell Sam?” Lena hissed quietly. Sam shook her head and let out a small laugh leaning in to whisper to Lena.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help be almost sick by the amount of drool flowing from your mouth… I figured you would want me to save you from that embarrassment…. Next time ill just let you create a puddle instead.”

Lena huffed and was about to reply with a witty remark but stopped herself when the wedding march began to play. 

The wedding service had been quick and before either Kara or Lena had noticed they were being whisked off in separate directions both utterly disappointed they hadn’t gotten a moment together during the wedding. A short ride latter Lena and Sam had exited their limo and made their way into the restaurant from the night before. 

Lena couldn’t help herself from looking around as soon as they had entered the establishment being greeted by a tall dark-skinned man with a bright smile on his face. Lena kindly followed his directions as she took her seat at the table being followed by Sam a few moments later. Lena’s eyes made their way to the spot that should have belonged to Kara before she realized their spots from the previous night had been moved. They were now seated on the same side of the table along side Maggie. 

Lena let out a small sigh as she began sipping from her glass disappointment written all over her face as she awaited the beautiful blonde to make herself known. Dinner had just begun when still the blonde was nowhere to be seen Sam had turned to talk to Lena stopping as the blonde had caught Sam’s attention from over Lena’s should initially telling her not to say anything. Instead Sam made her mouth busy with a sudden forkful of salad grinning internally as Kara approached Lena from behind setting her hand gently down on Lena’s shoulder causing Lena to jump slightly.

“Sorry but is this seat taken?” Kara asked in a soft teasing tone as she was being stared up at by a slightly confused Lena who had not registered a word the blonde said. Lena couldn’t manage to say anything so after a few seconds Kara just nodded.

“Seems it isn’t well I shall sit then I mean if that is okay with you of course.”

Lena finally smiled pulling herself from her dazed state.

“Of course, miss Danvers id be delighted if you joined us.” Lena had finally replied as Kara pulled out the seat and smirked Leaning in a few seconds to quietly talk.

“Sorry I made some last-minute changes with the approval of both Alex and Maggie I just after not getting to speak to you at the ceremony I decided to join you for dinner.” Kara said with a small blush. Lena smiled bigger at the thought of what Kara must have went through just to get their seat changed.

“Well I am surprised and more than happy you managed to make that happen. You look amazing by the way.” Lena said softly her face going back to a slightly dazed state as her eyes did a once over. Kara chuckled softly and put her hand on the table palm up as if to offer it for Lena to hold.

“You look… like a picture easily the most extravagant woman in this room… hell the entire universe.” Kara said as Lena took her hand. They hadn’t noticed their faces had slowly migrated towards one another eventually Sam bumping Lena before any contact had been made effectively pulling the two from their little world.

Dinner was in full swing as the guests had slowly bade everyone a fair well eventually the only people that were left were family. After Alex and Maggie had said their goodbyes, they were off for their vacation thankful for the amazing friends and family they had.

Kara and Lena had managed to sneak off for a brief make out session at some point but managed to reappear before the newly married couples’ departure. Kara and Lena had been reluctant to part but eventually set up a date in the near future as they gave each other one last kiss gaining an overly dramatic gagging sound and a laugh from Sam they parted.

Three years later.

Kara and Lena had been dating since they had met at Alex and Maggie’s wedding. They had moved in together and had been very domestically happy today was the three-year anniversary of the wedding that Kara had found herself constantly thinking back on how they had met. 

“Tonight, is the night.” Kara said softly to the empty apartment as she tidied up around the Living room she had put out fresh flowers and lit a few candles. Kara had opted out of cooking dinner for ordering from Lena’s favorite Italian place after the take out had arrive Kara checked her watch.

“Okay Lena should be home in a little under a half an hour.” Kara said as she took her eyes from the watch and began plating the food.  
Kara had made a few last-minute checks to see everyone was in place when she heard Lena’s key in the look she made her way to the door unlocking it and pulling Lena into a slow soft kiss closing the door as they backed their way into the Living room. They parted a minute later Lena breathing hard with a giant smile on her face.

“What was that for?” Lena asked her voice slightly raspy from Kara’s breath-taking kiss. Kara just smiled and grabbed her hand taking a deep breath and bending down on one knee. Kara looked up at Lena with such a look of love and devotion Lena felt tears welling in her eyes.

“That was for being the strongest, most amazing and loyal caring woman I have ever known. I can not believe my life is this perfect I have a great job an amazing woman and it is all thanks to a wedding that happened three years ago… that day I spotted you from across the room and my life changed I began to believe in love at first sight and I will never forget the thought that made itself known. “One look was all it took to fall in love with you” now as I kneel before you with your hand clasped ever so lovingly in mine, I bare my heart and my soul to you and offer my hand to you in marriage. Will you Lena Kieran Luthor do me the honor of marrying me?” Kara asked her voice shaky and slightly watery as a smile was plastered to her face. Kara’s heart was racing as she asked the love of her live to be her wife. Lena couldn’t help but start crying as she nodded her head a small yes floating from her lips followed by a louder one. 

Kara squealed and stood up sliding the silver ring on the other woman’s pale finger she pulled Lena into a hug kissing her as she spun around the Living room, they had made their way to the bedroom dinner long forgotten as they fell to the bed never once braking the contact of their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know any ideas you would like me to write in i am trying to keep this as PG as possible thank you.


End file.
